Rising
by Shinigami's Brush
Summary: Rikuo ran away after a freak accident, leaving everything and everyone behind. Now, he's back in Ukiyoe four years later and wants nothing to do with the Nura Clan. AU.
1. Ukiyoe

_Rising_- Chapter 1- Ukiyoe

* * *

><p>"Erm... let's see," a young boy muttered, peering at the letter in his hands. The sender's handwriting was so tiny and cramped it was hard for him to decipher. "Is that a four or a nine?" Stumped, he tilted his head back with a sigh to the sky, relishing in the cool breeze that was blowing his way. He returned the letter to the layers of his jacket, giving up for the moment, and inhaled the sweet morning breeze. "I think I'll rest for a while."<p>

Moving to the side of the sun-beaten road, he settled down underneath the shade of a tree and set his conical hat and packages off to the side. He briefly checked his watch. He still had some time to spare before his next appointment. With a yawn, he settled back onto his rucksack and closed his eyes. However, he was not asleep yet. Tapping his foot to a rhythm only he could hear, the boy hummed under his breath, waiting and waiting.

The afternoon's temperature only rose as the sun traveled over the sky and the breeze blew over the grass, creating a tranquil and peaceful atmosphere. Unable to deny the call, the boy's eyes flickered a final time before his breathing evened and his body relax. He was asleep.

The road to Ukiyoe was not the most common road, the place being a small and quiet town, but it was not the most uncommon either. Humans and youkai alike tread on the path, by foot, carriage, or modern vehicle. Eventually, a traveler would come across the slumber boy and wake him up.

* * *

><p>"Ne..." a finger poked his cheek. "Hello? Is someone there?" There was a shaking at the shoulders. "Hello!" No response was given. The little girl pouted, tired of being ignored, and jumped on the boy's legs. "Hey! Wake up!" she shouted, bouncing on his knees. "I'm talking to you!" She almost let out a shriek of surprise when a brown eye suddenly opened, pinning her down. Her movements froze. The gaze softened.<p>

"Hello," the boy said politely. "Is there something I can help you with?"

"No," the child said, crossing her arms and turning away, recovered from the temporary shock. "My mama and papa were just wondering if you were trying to get into Ukiyoe. They say we can take you over. Though," she added in an undertone, "I don't think they should be so nice to you anymore." The well-rested boy raised in eyebrow in question.

"Can you show me where your parents are?" She pointed at the road to their right and a couple waved at them, motioning them over. "Alright then, let's go see." The boy moved to stand, but couldn't. "Could you let me up?"

"No," the girl stubbornly said, the edges of her mouth turning down. "You were mean to me." The corners of the boy's eyes crinkled as he chuckled. He tapped her on the nose, causing her to go cross-eyed.

"If you frown like that all the time, you'll stay stuck like that forever," he said. "And it would be a pity if such a pretty face was ruined like that." The girl grumbled at the flattery, not relenting.

"Not pretty," she said, giving him an unappeased look. She leaned towards his face and the boy felt slightly uneasy at the lack of distance between them and backed into the tree. A finger poked his cheek. "You're the one that's pretty," the girl said. He sputtered in protest, but a voice called from the road.

"Akane-chan!" a woman shouted towards them. "Come and bring your friend over!" The girl's, Akane's, head swiveled to the side.

"He's not my friend!" Taking this momentary distraction, the boy threw his legs up. With a cry, Akane flew into the air and was caught, much to her chagrin, by a grinning boy. She noticed what position she was in and beat her fists against his arms. "Hey! Put me down! I don't want to marry you!"

"That's okay," laughed the boy, making his way to the waiting parents. "I don't want to marry you either." The girl's eyes narrowed.

"What's that supposed to mean?" she asked suspiciously.

"Just how it is," was the reply as she was lowered to the ground. They were ushered into the car. "You're cute, but definitely not my type." He gave her a teasing, quizzical look. "How old are you anyways? Eight? Ten?"

"I'm eleven!" Akane's cheeks puffed out at the suggestion of being younger than she really was. She pointed a finger at him and exclaimed, "Eleven years old! E-le-ven! Remember it!"

"Okay, okay," the boy yielded, raising his hands in a peace gesture. "I get it. You're eleven, and your name is Akane...?"

"Torii. Torii Akane!" she piped up proudly. "We're going to visit Natsumi-nee-chan in Ukiyoe. Who are you?"

_Nura __Rikuo_

"Hmm... My name is Richiki Kou, Akane-chan. I'm pleased to meet you," he offered a hand to the girl. "As for why I'm going to Ukiyoe, I'm playing at the O-sake... restaurant tonight."

"Playing?" the girl asked, confused. "What do you play at a restaurant? They're boring." Rikuo laughed and she gave him a look. "Really! All the adults do is talk and talk and talk for hours. The kids have nothing to do..." Akane mumbled the last part.

"Well, this is sort of different from what you're used to then. You see, I play an instrument at the restaurant so people _aren__'__t_bored. Music makes people happy." Akane smiled brightly at this and unexpectedly hugged his arm.

"I want to go to the O-sake restaurant and hear you play," she said. "Then I won't be bored, right?" At this, Rikuo laughed nervously. He had told a little lie earlier. The O-Sake restaurant wasn't exactly a restaurant, per se. It was more of a bar, with alcohol and drinks; not a place for any young girl, eleven or no.

"How about you talk this over with your parents?" he said delicately. "It's up to them, okay?" Akane nodded. Overhearing their conversation, the girl's mother turned around to face the two.

"What instrument do you play, Richiki-kun? Do you travel alone?" Rikuo inwardly smiled at the questions. The mother was trying to see through him.

"I play the shamisen," he motioned towards the bundle on his lap with a polite expression that revealed nothing. "And yes, I do travel alone. It's not that bad though. I get to see lots of different things from all over the prefectures."

"And how old are you? Do you have any family?"

"I am sixteen years old, Torii-san, and I have no family left in this world," Rikuo answered easily, lying with ease. In reality, he was only thirteen, but from past experience, he knew telling humans that was... unpleasant to put it lightly. He could pass for sixteen, barely, with the youkai blood in his veins and a little extra help. Nodding to himself, he turned his attention outward.

Akane's mother's face was full of horror, her motherly instincts overtaking her suspicion at the thought of a child, in her perspective, traveling across the prefecture all by himself and working, unprotected by an adult.

"You poor child," she gasped. "Isn't it dangerous? Most children your age are safe in school, and yet you're out here working!" Rikuo easily shrugged, used to such comments. He took a moment to arrange his bags and bundle so they were more comfortably situated on his lap.

"I've been living like this for two years now and find it much more interesting compared to staying inside a building all day. It lets me make a living and spices up things."

"But..."

"Ne, ne, what are some the 'interesting' things you've seen?" Akane interrupted the showdown between her mother and Rikuo. She bounced up and down on the car seat with an eager look.

"Well," the boy started with a smile. "Did you know in the Kyoto area there's..." He never got to finish his statement when Akane's father announced they had arrived in the town. "That was fast," he whistled. "I would still be walking on the road by now." The girl gave him a glance of disbelief.

"Did you really just say that?"

"Say what?" Rikuo asked with a clueless look, teasing the girl. "How unbelievably pretty you are today?" The girl's cheeks flushed in her embarrassment and clapped her hands over the red spots. "Look, you're blushing."

"No I'm not!" she protested. "It's-It's just very warm today! I'm hot, that's all."

"Okay, I believe you," the boy agreed, his tone stating the complete opposite, as he stepped out of the car. He nodded toward the girl's parents respectfully in thanks. "I'm grateful for the lift. Thank you." The father laughed boisterously and ruffled him on the head, messing up his brown locks.

"No problem. If you ever have any problem, ask for the Torii household. We'll help you anytime!" His wife gave him a nudge with an irritated expression and Rikuo could see who Akane took after.

"My dear husband, remember that we are guests of your sister and not the hosts. Don't invite people over if you don't have permission to." The man only smiled, facing Rikuo.

"Don't worry," he reassured. "My sister won't mind at all. Just ask around if there's any trouble, alright? The Torii household is pretty well known in this area. Don't hesitate to drop by within the next week." He dropped a hand on his daughter's head affectionately. "I don't think little Akane-chan will protest if you do."

"Dad," the girl whined, placing her small hands on his large one. "I'm a big girl now. Eleven years old. I'm not ten anymore." Her father mussed up her hair.

"You just turned eleven two days ago, so I'm still allowed to call you little, squirt!"

"Dad..." Akane pouted, but it was obvious she didn't mind the names much and was only playing along. Rikuo's eyebrows lifted at this new information.

"It was just Akane-chan's birthday?" He grinned. "That's great. I'll come by with a birthday gift sometime." He glanced down at his watch and his posture became agitated. "Oh no! It's almost five!" He gave the family an apologetic look. "Sorry, but I have to go. There's someone I need to meet up with." The woman shooed him off gently with a slight smile, though he could still see she was a bit uneasy around him.

"O-sake, right?" Rikuo nodded and she tilted her head to the right. "It's just in that direction. Go down around five blocks, turn left and walk for two. It should be the third building or so to your left. It should have a bright orange and green sign." The boy flashed her a grateful smile. He was worried he wouldn't be able to find the bar in time for the meeting.

"Thank you, Torii-san." he shouted over his shoulder. "If you ever pass by, I'll pay for a drink."

"I'll hold you to that!" Rikuo laughed in response.

And he was off to O-sake's.

* * *

><p>Rikuo looked at himself critically in the mirror, wondering if anyone would recognize him from his past, younger self. He still had his brown hair and brown eyes. Well, he put blue contacts in to change the latter and his hair was considerably longer four years ago.<p>

So, maybe they wouldn't recognize him. Also, with this appearance, he was a sixteen year old entertainer, not a thirteen year old child. Natural make-up helped too. He used to be embarrassed when he started using the beauty products, but now he was used to it and applied concealer with a practiced air. Truthfully, he didn't find make-up really appealing and it did cause some irritation on his skin on some hot days, but it did have its uses, like making him seem older than he really was.

There was a knock at the door.

"Richiki-san, you're on in fifteen minutes," a voice came through the door and he recognized it to be one of the stage employees of the bar.

"Thank you, Yako-san," he yelled back. "I'll be out in five minutes." An affirmative noise came from the other side and Rikuo grinned. He really liked the people here. They were nice and polite, but not to the extreme. A loud banging rattled through the room and his grin grew. And then, there was that person.

"Kou, what's taking you so damn long!" a string of curses followed this statement and Rikuo couldn't help but laugh. It was the owner of the entire bar himself, Tazuka Andy. Andy was of half-Japanese and half-American descent and shocked everyone who saw with his platinum blond dyed hair. They had yet somewhere in the Chubu prefecture and had dinner together, non-alcoholic of course. Rikuo owed the man a favor from another time. Otherwise, he wouldn't have even stepped a toe into this town.

"I'm coming," he shouted almost in a sing-song fashion, slipping into a new pair of clothes more suited to the stage in record time. To his luck, he opened the door just as the man was about to bellow another few sentences laced with profanity. "Excuse me," he quipped. "You've dialed the wrong number. Please try again soon in the next century or so."

"Dammit Kou, I thought you turned into a woman for a moment, taking so long in there." Andy crossed his arms and gave the boy a stern look. "You done with your prissing and primping?"

"Yep!" Rikuo beamed at the man who was at least two heads taller than him. "You done with your terrorising and shouting yet?"

"Yeah," Andy said gruffly, steering the boy down the hall with gentle but firm hold by the shoulder. "You have five minutes. Your stuff is over there." He pointed a thumb to the left. "Be ready for the call." Rikuo nodded, heading towards the small stack of things.

Carefully taking the top bundle, he unwrapped and separated the cloth from the box. He took the instrument from its protective case of velvet and silk and ran a hand down the wooden neck, checking for any imperfections and finding none. He fiddled with the three strings to make sure they were taunt and tuned at the right intervals. The clack of the plectrum sounded reassuring as he plucked a few strings with it. There were no strange echos. Good.

"Alright Kou, get your ass on the stage," the blond man bellowed. The boy was sure the entire establishment could hear him and his suspicious were confirmed when there was a sudden decrease in volume. Mentally, he sent a sarcastic thanks to Andy for the extra attention he was going to get as he slid a protective piece of fabric over his fingers.

Rikuo let out a huge breath before stepping on stage. His shoes softly clacked against the wooden ground. It was deathly quiet and the audiences gazes stared right into him. He moved fluidly across the stage and sat down in the chair there. A light adjustment to the microphone's position and he was finally ready.

His eyes gained a sharp look.

_Showtime_.

* * *

><p>How is it? I really liked the anime and manga, I decided to post this up. Any comments?<p>

Thanks for reading!

Love,

Shini


	2. Nyan

_Rising_- Chapter 2- Nyan

* * *

><p>Saburo Neko, member of the Neko clan, was of the quiet sort, not shy, but quiet. He never found the point in talking when it wasn't necessary. He was also one of the first members to help Ryota-sama open up Bakenekoya after the Kyuso incident. He sniffed at the reminder that the cats were trumped by the rats in the ironic turn of events, feline pride aroused. Rats ruling and hunting cats indeed, the absurdity of it all. Which reminded him, the restaurant was running out of sake. Some Kyuso remnants had broken into the stock again. Spotting his superior from the corner of his eye, he called out to him.<p>

"Ryota-sama, we're running out of drinks again. I'll be back in a moment." The grinning cat waved in response and nodded.

"Come back soon, it's getting busy tonight! Don't get caught!"

Saburo smiled. Him? Get caught? That was another absurd thing to add to the list. If there was one thing he was sure about, it was the fact that he never caught. Ever.

* * *

><p>Rikuo drank deeply from his mug and swung the glass back with a satisfied sigh. The impact cracked with a harsh sound.<p>

"There's nothing like a good drink after all that playing!" he exclaimed, wiping his mouth with his hand. He smiled at the bartender. "Thanks. I needed that." A hand rested on his head and ruffled his brown hair. The boy raised his hands with a squawk and swatted the offending appendage away.

"Andy!" he protested, swiveling around in the bar stool. "What do you want? I was enjoying your bar here. I'm busy. Don't bother me." The blond man chuckled at the pouting face in front of him and motioned for Rikuo to stand up.

"You're lucky I put sparkling grape juice onto the menu along with your other cocktails. Otherwise, you would've been stuck on water, but that's not the point. Come on. I've got something you might want to see." Curiosity piqued, since Andy wasn't one to lie, the boy's eyes widened in anticipation and he jumped off the stool. Whenever the man said that, there was always something interesting.

"Hurry up and show me," he said, straightening his yukata and sandals. Andy snorted and crossed his arms.

"Figures. The only thing that gets you off your ass is something that causes me trouble."

"Trouble?" Rikuo asked, quickening his pace to keep up. His eyes were shining in excitement. "What kind of trouble? Is is threatening notes? People causing chaos? Somebody's missing?" The boy was nearly bouncing with every step. "Tell me!"

"Nothing like that this time, I'm afraid. It's just a case of disappearing alcohol."

"Alcohol?" Rikuo almost missed going down the stairs and stumbled, he was so surprised. He caught himself in time and rested his hand on the side railing. "You mean, someone's been stealing your drinks?"

"Yeah. Someone or something. It's real funny. Only started about two weeks ago or so. Never happened before this badly, but one day, we were taking an inventory check and we find we're short by about a fifth of what we were supposed to have. Ever since then, we count how much we have and every time, we're down a couple of drinks." Andy explained, fishing around his pocket.

"'Never happened before this badly'?" Rikuo quoted. "You mean, it isn't the first time?" The blond shook his head.

"Nah, it only happened once in a while like a few times every year during the festivals and holidays. A few bottles would go missing, not a big deal. We figured it was just some sneaky bastards needing a good drink by the fireworks. But now," the man unlocked the door and pushed it open. "It's gotten worse."

"Interesting. This is really interesting." Rikuo explored the cellar with wandering hands and shivered slightly. "It's a little chilly in here. Do you have a light switch?"

"We have more than just sake here," Andy sourly answered from the doorway. "Damn customers and their half-assed questions. Just because the place is called O-Sake doesn't mean there's only sake here. Does a girl named Virginia always stay a virgin? Che. No." A tic developed under his eye. "Damn wine's girly and can't stand the heat or the light." The boy hummed thoughtfully, disappearing behind a shelf full of glass. There was a bump and the sound of liquid sloshing in their bottles. "Shit!" Andy swore, clutching his chest. "Of all the cases to bump into, you had to crash into the one carrying the good stuff."

"Sorry Andy," Rikuo apologized absentmindedly, focused on something else. His nose twitched. "I'll be more careful."

"Damn straight you will, or I'll wind a poker around your throat. You're so lucky those aren't as delicate as some of the other ones," the blond man muttered.

"I feel so loved. It burns," the boy deadpanned. His head popped from the edge of a shelf and he made a shooing motion. "Go back upstairs. You have customers waiting. The door opens from the inside, right?"

"Who's the owner of this restaurant?" Andy grumbled, but turned to close the door. "Are you sure you'll be alright without a light? I can get a candle for you."

"It's no problem," Rikuo waved the man off. "Shoo. You're disturbing the peace. I'll be fine." Andy looked doubtfully at the boy, but trusted him to know what he was doing.

"If you say so. I'm leaving a pair of keys here in case you come out and can't get back in. I'll also fetch a candle in case you change your mind."

"Thanks." The man was about to shut the door when, "Wait! Has anyone mentioned anything about a cat when your drinks started disappearing?" Andy's confusion showed on his face.

"What are you talking about? Cats? What do they have to do with anything?" The blond received a glare from the boy and shrugged. "Well, some of my employees have been complaining about cat allergies or something, swearing they sneeze like crazy every time they come down here." He huffed in irritation at the thought. "Why the hell would a cat be down here?"

"That's a very interesting question, Andy. Thanks."

"Yeah, yeah. Do you need anything else?"

"Nope," Rikuo smiled at the other, scratching his head. "That's all I needed to know." The man looked at him strangely, but didn't asked and left, muttering, "Cat crazy bastard." The boy only chuckled fondly at the blond.

* * *

><p>Saburo blended in with the humans easily, only looking slightly out of place with his traditional clothing. There were still people wore attire from the olden days around the town, or, there were still youkai under a human guise wandering about daily. He suppressed a chuckle as he strode into a restaurant. A wooden sign hanging above the door shook as he closed the door. It swung on rusty hinges, reading<br>"O-Sake".

"Good evening sir," a young woman said politely, bowing. "You're all alone? Come this way please." The youkai in disguise followed and was seated at a table in the corner of the room. Saburo smiled at his luck. He was close to the basement from here. Last time, it took a bit of flattery and misguiding comments to get this seat. His eyes narrowed to happy slits at his good fortune. Thanking the waitress and accepting the menu, he pretended to flick through it with interest. Gaze darting down the names and prices, he searched for one, and only one thing.

"I'll have the Neko Neko's Delight, please!" he said with a grin, sparkles nearly coming into existence around him. The waitress blushed from behind her note pad at the radiant expression and scribbling the order down.

"I-Is that all?" Saburo nodded gleefully and returned the menu. "I'll be b-back soon then," and the girl quickly left. For a moment, Saburo wondered what sickness the employees here had. They all turned red whenever he asked for his drink both the waiters and waitresses. It was mystifying, but all thoughts of the like were swept from his mind when his order came back. He snatched the glass up with a hurried 'thank you' and grabbed a straw.

It was heaven, simply put. His toes curled and he had to consciously hold his tail still to keep it from swishing from side to side. He let out a quiet purr, cheeks flushing at the sweet taste. Neko Neko's Delight indeed it was. Whoever created such an exquisite cocktail of flavor was a genius, Saburo thought. However the disappointing part was...

His straw made a loud sucking sound and his ears under his headband twitched slightly. He slumped forward and pouted, looking mournfully at his glass. It was empty. With a sigh, he set his straw down and stood up, leaving the owed amount and a generous tip behind. Usually he would drink and go, but at the rate things were spiraling down to, he was rapidly becoming a regular customer here. His fist clenched, happy mood suddenly gone. He quickly disappeared down the stairs into the basement.

Saburo's nose twitched as he smelled a recent scent in the air. It seemed the humans were checking up on their inventory more so than ever now. It didn't bother him though. He never got caught. Tip-toeing down the stairs, he glided across the stone floor and spotted a key conveniently lying a small counter next to a candle. Smirking at his luck, he grabbed the key chain, but before he even inserted a tooth into the lock, the door opened and he froze.

That wasn't an employee uniform.

* * *

><p>Rikuo's ears twitched as he hear a pair of footsteps patter very quietly towards the cellar door. He sniffed the air and he bolted to the entrance, eyes widening. He opened it just in time to meet face to face with a cat youkai, confirming his suspicions. He also noticed something else.<p>

That wasn't an employee uniform.

The two, Rikuo and Saburo, burst into smiles and laughed in an extremely obvious manner. Each noticed the other was bluffing their merriment, but was too afraid to call it out lest they got caught themselves.

"I'm sorry. I was just about to get out." Rikuo said, moving to the side. "Here. You're probably in more of a hurry than I am with the customers and everything.

"Y-Yeah," Saburo stuttered, grasping onto what could be a plausible excuse. "I'm just here to pick up some sake, nothing big." His body tensed when he realized what he just said and he prayed the other didn't pick up on the clue the youkai just blurted out. He was relieved when Rikuo smiled and nodded, turning to leave.

"Then I shouldn't keep you here. Have a good evening."

"You too," Saburo said, half dazed, thankful he was born under a lucky star. "See you later."

"Yeah," and the other left. As soon as the boy's shadow disappeared above the stairs, the cat youkai rubbed his sweaty palms on his tan yukata, glad to get rid of the wet feeling. He wasn't called out.

"That was a close one," he sighed softly, glancing back. "I really need to work on my lying. I'm a youkai after all. A youkai! I can't mess up around humans."

The next morning, the cellar was fully stocked, minus a few bottles of sake.

* * *

><p>"Dammit! Kou, I thought you had this!" Andy slammed his mug on the table. It was the morning hours and not many people came to eat breakfast at the bar. Across from him, sat Rikuo, sipping a Neko Neko's Delight calmly, gazing at the blond over the glass lip. "How can you figure out a kidnapping but not this?"<p>

"I do have this," Rikuo reassured with a smile. "I just need to catch the thief in action."

"So you know who it is?" Andy stood up in his seat. "Who is it? I'll go to the police immediately!" The boy shook his head and motioned the blond to sit back down.

"It's too early to start yelling, Andy, and there's no need to go to the police. I can take care of this on my own." The blond gave Rikuo a suspicious look, not grasping the entire situation.

"What do you mean, you can 'take care of this' on your own? How are you going to do that?"

"I have my ways," the boy vaguely replied, not giving any hint. His expression was serene and unreadable, like a Buddha statue.

"Is this like that other time when my wife was kidnapped? You didn't want to go to the police then either." The brown-haired boy nodded. That time, it was a youkai that had taken Andy's wife. The regular police would only cause even more trouble.

"Sort of, but it's different and a lot less serious," Rikuo said. The man grumbled and it was obvious he wasn't convinced, but he let the issue go.

"I'm trusting you to do the right thing," he said, casting an eye over the boy's short profile. He snorted. "Damn, what am I doing? Trusting a brat to take care of my issues? I must be going crazy."

"You're only crazy as demons existing." At this, Andy laughed openly, his head back and chest heaving and the boy smiled closed eyes.

"Demons existing?" the blond asked between breaths. "That's a good one. Everyone knows youkai are what old grannies make up for children to go to bed to. They're not real." Rikuo laughed too, not at demons, but at the irony of the situation. If only Andy knew. If only he knew.

* * *

><p>Saburo hissed in irritation, scaring some of the humans around him. He made minimal effort, none at all, to disguise his inhuman features, not caring at the moment. The Kyuso rats had raided Bakenekoya again, this time actually injuring a few of the customers in the process. Stealing was one thing. Causing harm to others was a completely different thing. His hands curled into fists as his nails sharpened and pinpricks of pain throbbed on his palm. It was frustrating.<p>

So now, he was on his way to the O-Sake bar, off to 'borrow' another few bottles of sake. He felt slightly guilty for exploiting the place, since it did have the best drink, Neko Neko's Delight, around, but it also did have the best sake as a result. So, he came, time and again, and made off with a few extra drinks.

The cat youkai skipped going to the front like he usually would do and went around to the back, where he knew the storage cellar was. If he remembered correctly, there was a decently large window he could break into with minor difficulty.

He barely just got in when he was scared out of his wits.

"Hello!" Startled, Saburo slowly inched his head around and was met by large blue eyes. They sparkling mischievously. "How are you?"

"H-Hi," he stuttered by reflex. "I'm fine." The person leaned back with a smile.

"Good," was said. "Now, do you want to tell me why you've been stealing Andy's sake?" Saburo was extremely confused by this sudden turn of events.

"Andy?" he parroted. "Andy?" There was a nod.

"Yep, the owner of this restaurant, and he's really mad at you for taking his drinks without his permission." The blue eyes narrowed and glinted in the light from the window. "Want me to call him over?"

Alright, so maybe Saburo could get caught.

Or maybe it was just a really bad day for him.

* * *

><p>I have made it to chapter two! Yay! happy dance/ This one flowed really well. I went over it to check it over, but if there are any mistakes, feel free to tell me.

I guess I'll do reviews here, since the reply message systems seems to have changed a bit... I liked it better the way it was before. /pouts/ I'll just put everything here until I get it figured out. I have no idea what to put for the subject of the message. Maybe something random?

_In too deep- Here's an update to enjoy. Hope you like it. ^_^ Thank you._

_Akuma-Heika- Thanks for finding it interesting. I'm not sure what pairings I'll do, because to be honest, I have little experience in writing romance. I'll get back to you on that after I ponder on it a bit more. /thumbs up/_

_Flan-chan ufufu- I love your name. Ufufufufufu... Haha. Yeah, it is per se. I looked it up before, but I guess I read the information wrong (that's why skimming so fast is a bad habit, right?). Thank you for the info and the rating. XD_

_Darkkami- Congratulations on being the first review for this baby of mine. /tears up/ Thanks so much!_

Thanks to everyone who reviewed, alerted, or favorited. I love you guys. ^_^

Love,

Shini


	3. Surprise, Surprise

_Rising_- Chapter 3- Surprise, Surprise

* * *

><p>"Saburo, what's the meaning of this?" The youkai swallowed heavily and looked up. His clan head's irked expression did nothing to sooth his nerves and his ears flattened in shame. "Saburo, explain!"<p>

"I..." the guilty neko suddenly had a dry mouth and he licked his lips in an effort to stall. "I..." No words came forth. He yowled as his back was shoved by an insisting hand. Saburo glared at the one who was the cause of all this trouble.

Richiki Kou.

* * *

><p>"Hello!" Startled, Saburo slowly inched his head around and was met by large blue eyes. They sparkled mischievously. "How are you?"<p>

"H-Hi," he stuttered by reflex. "I'm fine." The person leaned back with a smile.

"Good," was said. "Now, do you want to tell me why you've been stealing Andy's sake?" Saburo was extremely confused by this sudden turn of events.

"Andy?" he parroted. "Andy?" There was a nod.

"Yep, the owner of this restaurant, and he's really mad at you for taking his drinks without his permission." The blue eyes narrowed and glinted in the light from the window. "Want me to call him over?" The neko laughed the threat off, trying not to show the inner turmoil his brain was suddenly geared into.

"N-No, it's fine. I wasn't stealing anyways. I just wanted to check out the drinks here." His smile twitched at his stuttering. He made his way back towards the door casually, hands in pockets. Thankfully, the traditional robes hid his unsheathe claws and spasming hands. "I should go back upstairs. Excuse me." He gave an unbecoming squeak when a hand slammed against the doorway, blocking his escape.

"Ne, I have a few questions for you. You'll answer them for me," Rikuo's smile was blinding, but his gaze told a different story. "Right?" Saburo bobbed his head up and down, frantically thinking of a way out of this situation.

"Y-Yes, I'll do anything! Just please let me go! Don't tell Ryoto-sama I got caught!" The boy's grin sent shivers down the youkai's spin and Saburo clamped his hands down on his mouth, eyes wide. He hadn't meant to say that!

"Ryoto-sama, was it? Isn't he the head of the Bakeneko clan?" Knowing it was futile to lie, the neko hung his head low, tail drooping around his feet.

"Yes. We run a restaurant in the First District. I was stealing sake because we ran out." Rikuo's eyes narrowed at the statement and crossed his arms. The youkai shrunk under the others frown and glare. His eyes darted to the door, wondering if he could escape, but his hopes were crushed when the boy leaned against the door, blocking the way again.

"The youkai I knew of this area never would stoop to this level, going so low as to steal almost daily from a human's restaurant just to supply their own." Saburo glanced to the side, ashamed to have eye contact with the disapproving figure in front of him. However, he had to say something.

"Usually we wouldn't have to steal so much, since we have connections with the Youkai Merchant Confederation, but it's hard to import such delicate drinks from another province and it takes time." He raised his head and looked the other straight in the eye, gritting his teeth. "We're losing our supplies faster than we can replenish them. If it weren't for those Kyuso rats," he hissed. "Everything would be much better."

"Kyuso?" Rikuo asked, his brow drawing together. "Wasn't that clan expelled from the Nura's main house a few years ago?" The neko shook his head, eyes glittering in frustration.

"No," he bit out bitterly. "They were going to, but something happened during the process and the expulsion was never finished."

The boy's eyes were cold. "I see." There was a long pause before Saburo ventured another statement.

"So... what are you going to do now?" Rikuo gave him a bright smile and with lightning fast precision, got a hold of the others arm.

"I'm going to visit the First District, of course." The youkai paled at the ramifications and tried to reclaim his arm.

"I have an idea. Why don't we go upstairs and have a drink? The bill's on me," he said in an effort to distract the boy. "You can order anything you want." His heart skipped a beat when Rikuo seemed to consider the offer.

"That is tempting, and I do have a craving for a Neko Neko's Delight right now, but I have more important things to do right now," the brunet nodded his head. "Don't you agree?"

* * *

><p>So that was how Saburo Neko found himself humiliatingly dragged all the way across town from the Fourth District to the First District. By the time they reached Bakenekoya, he wanted to crawl into a dark hole and never come out.<p>

"Good evening, how can I... Saburo-san?" The greeter blinked in surprise at the defeated looking youkai. "What are you doing here?"

"What does it look like?" Saburo snapped with crossed arms. "I was..." His mouth was covered with a firm hand. He was tempted to bit a few fingers off, but Rikuo tightened his grip in warning.

"It's nothing," the boy smoothly said. "Could you get Ryoto-sama here? I have some business with him." The waitress was clearly confused at the sudden turn of events, but nodded and left. "It is Ryoto-sama, right?" Rikuo asked to the irate neko next to him and Saburo resisted the urge to snarl loudly.

"Of course it is," he bit out. "Or are you that hare-brained?" The brunet smiled and nodded forward, ignoring the blatant jab.

"Good evening, Ryoto-sama. I have one of your employees here, I believe?" The head of the Bakeneko clan narrowed his eyes at a cowering Saburo and crossed his arms.

"Saburo, what's the meaning of this?"

* * *

><p>Eventually, they had moved to a more private place and after Rikuo had explained the situation, Ryoto was apologizing profusely to the human for all the trouble they had caused his friend. Saburo was completely forgotten in the conversation and the youkai felt miserable for all sorts of reasons.<p>

First, was the fact that he was completely embarrassed in front of all of his fellow clan members with the sudden and abrupt return to Bakenekoya, dragged by a human no less!

Secondly, was the situation that he had caused Ryoto-sama to be in, putting the clan head in an uncomfortable wedge between honor and pride.

Thirdly, was the realization that his reputation for being the stealthiest youkai in the entire district was completely void now, due to his recent capture. He nursed his dented pride at the loss of prestige.

Saburo picked up his head when his name was called.

"Yeah?" Ryoto gave him a saccharine smile and set a hand on his shoulder. The neko leaned forward to whisper in the others ear.

"You're lucky to have a friend like him." Ryoto's eyes flashed to the boy behind them, too far away to hear what they were saying. "Don't hold a grudge against him." Saburo jerked back, surprise on his features.

"He's not my friend!" he recoiled, clenching his fist and glaring daggers at Rikuo. "As a matter of fact, I hate him! I hate him with everything that I have!" At this harsh statement, the other youkai only smiled sadly, patted him on the shoulder, and left the two alone. Saburo gaped at the neko's retreating back. How had things turned this way?

"Ne, do you really hate me?" The shocked youkai yowled in surprised and hopped away from the boy. He pointed a claw at the other, sputtering.

"You-you... How did you get so close to me!"

"What?" Rikuo asked teasingly, a mischievous gleam in his eyes. "Do you mean... like this?" And he suddenly disappeared and reappeared by Saburo's side and the neko jumped away again, defensive. The boy smiled at the reaction. "Does it make you that nervous?"

"Yes! Would you like to have an enemy pop up behind you all of a sudden?" the youkai hissed aggressively. "It's disturbing." The brunet decided to antagonize the other a bit more and lightly pouted, using his younger age to his advantage. It had been a while since he felt this amused.

"But Sa-bu-ro-kun..." he ducked under a clawed hand and spun on his heel. "I thought we had something going on here! I'm hurt!"

"Good," Saburo snarled, getting ready for another attack. "And for the count, we don't have, and never will have, _anything_ between us!" He sprung forward, nails outstretched. "Just go away!" Rikuo beamed and nodded.

"Okay!"

The neko stumbled when his target disappeared and looked around wildly, trying to get to the bottom of the boy's disappearing act. "Where are you? Stop hiding and come out, coward!" Silence greeted his shouts and he growled. "Are you that afraid of me? You must be as weak as a newly born kitten then!" The room was quiet still and Saburo was getting the feeling he was talking to the walls. "Stupid human couldn't even tell me he was going," he muttered, quieter. He kicked a random pebble on the ground, grumbling. He was feeling like a fool, acting like a child in front of his superior.

Also, he was beginning to feel guilty for what he said to the other. Maybe he would apologize next time he saw the boy. "I guess he really did leave..." he said, scratching his head. His eyes widened and a vein appeared on his forehead, all remorse disappearing in an instant.

"That idiot took my headband!"

* * *

><p>Rikuo merrily made his way back to O-Sake, hands in pockets and in high spirits. He wanted to whistled a happy tune, but alas, his whistling skills were lacking. He laughed when crossed the bar's threshold.<p>

"Kou, dammit! Where were you? Everyone was getting worried! A search party almost went out to find you!" The boy laughed and patted Andy's arms in an effort to get out of the headlock.

"Sorry, sorry, but I'm perfectly fine, see?" He gave the blond man a quizzical look, quirking an eyebrow. "Who would go on a search party for me anyway? Nobody knows me here. Ow!" He flinched when Andy pounded a strong fist into his head. He rubbed the throbbing area and frowned. "What was that for?"

"You truly are an idiot if you think that. Lots of people know you from the bar." Andy pointed to the group of people behind him and some of them waved in response. "They volunteered to go out and look for you!"

"But Andy," Rikuo pulled the man to the side and glanced back. He lowered his voice to a whisper. "How did you know I was gone? I was only out for an hour or so." At this, Andy had the decency to look guilty and chuckled semi-nervously.

"All the customers really like your performance from last night. So..." he hesitated and the boy gave him a flat look to continue. "I sort of signed you up for another night to play. Then we couldn't find you. Forgive me?" The brunet gave the man an all-suffering sigh. He rubbed his face and adjusted his glasses.

"Really? Are you serious?" A blue orb carefully probed Andy's face for any hint of a lie. There was none. He crossed his arms, closed his eyes, and began nodding to himself, something Andy noticed when the boy was contemplating.

"Fine. I'll do it." Andy's face lit up and he ushered Rikuo over to the back of the restaurant where the stage and everything was. The blond waved to the other people with a smile.

"Everyone get back your seats before his gets on stage! It'll be just a minute!" There were multiple cheers and Rikuo allowed himself a small grin out of Andy's notice. As long as there was at least a person willing to listen, he would play. What was the frowning and reluctance for? All the more to tease Andy with.

"Alright," he said, striding on the wooden platform, shamisen on tow. "I hear there have been some people who wanted to hear me play again?" There were a round of clapping and voices. When they died down, he opened his mouth again to say one word. "Enjoy." And the first notes began to float in the air.

* * *

><p>Saburo silently slipped into the restaurant, beanie hat covering his ears, and was unnerved by the unnatural quiet air of the bar. There were some conversations, but not enough to match the regular bustle of a bar. His ears twitched at the soft sound of gently plucked strings. But the feeling in the atmosphere, the presence of something other than air... His tail stiffened when the aura surged and he realized what it was.<p>

Youki.

Warily, he swiped through the bar for the source of the demonic energy, wondering why a youkai would be in a human bar, of all places. As he searched through them, all the customers seemed normal enough. Another wave washed over him and he shivered, eyes drawn to the stage all the way in the back. The energy came from there. He was sure of it.

Making his way around the tables and people, he tried to discern what kind of demon the performer was. Thankfully, the youki was too gentle to belong to an aggressive demon. It was more like water from a creek, flowing around the room harmlessly; enough to be prominent, but not enough to be a major threat. Saburo could feel his body relaxing the more he listened to the youkai's playing. Surprisingly, it was calming his frazzling nerves and tense muscles. He began wondering if he could get along with this mysterious youkai. Perhaps they could get to know each other? The shamisen player didn't seem that bad.

When he got close enough to get a good look at the performer's face, he gaped, taking the previous words.

It was none other than Rikichi Kou. He wanted to scream.

"_What __are __you __doing __here__?"_

* * *

><p>I just noticed that there were a lot of line breaks and short segments here. Is the chapter choppy? It didn't seem like it when I going back through it, but things get a little warped when reading your own stuff. Saburo's been getting a lot of words, hasn't he? He's the only other neko other than Ryoto that's mentioned in the animemanga...

_Firehedgehog- I know you! I'm glad you're enjoying this fic. I hope it'll be as good, if not better, than OPAL or OMAM. Thanks for reading and reviewing! XD_

_In too deep- I was happy when I read your review. Thanks for reading~! ^_^_

_Darkkami- Here's another update. Took a little longer, but here it is! Ta da~! :) Thank you for reading._

_C.- I am loving your name. Kuroshitsuji is an awesome anime/manga, ne? Ciel is just too cute... Thank you for reading. XD_

Everybody gets a cyber cookie to eat. Nom nom nom.

**Reviews make me smile. **

Love,

Shini


	4. Wrapper Paper

_Rising- Chapter 4- Wrapping Paper_

* * *

><p>Saburo was ready to start tearing at his hair with his claws, head all a tizzy over the new youkai he just inadvertently complimented. He wanted to gag at his thoughts for even thinking <em>good<em>_thoughts_ about Richiki Kou, even if it was completely unintentional. His voice yowled in his head _What__is__that__prick__doing__here__?_ and his eyes widened, pupils dilating. He bit the inside of his cheek to stop himself from hissing in irritation. Scowling ferociously, he grabbed the nearest chair next to him and sat down firmly in it, crossing his arms. Even if he didn't like the player, the music was, he admitted grudgingly, well played and he could appreciate that. Besides, he had a few questions for this newly discovered... youkai.

The neko youkai didn't have long to wait until the last hit of the strings reverberated throughout the room with the percussion beat, most likely from a recording, and the room erupted into loud, but still polite applause. The performer rose from his seat with a serene smile and bowed before exiting the stage with a sedate pace. Saburo's grip tightened around a fistful of his robes and his teeth ground together.

'_That __bastard__!' _he thought. _'__Who __does __he __think __he __is__? __A __monk __or __something__?'_ Nonetheless, he finished his drink and stood up, patting down the wrinkles he made in his hakama with a look in his slitted eyes. He had someone to track down.

The new youkai didn't seem surprised when the echo of footsteps tapping behind him stopped. Rikuo turned around with a smile and eyed Saburo's stiff stance with no change in expression. They were ironically back in the basement, right outside of the sake storage, where they first met.

"Saburo-san," he greeted with a warm tone. "How are you? It's been a few hours since I saw you. What brings you here?" The tone of formality irked the neko youkai and he stepped forward, finger pointing accusingly.

"You! You never told me you were a youkai!" he exclaimed. "And because of that you..." There was some clueless sputtering. "You..." Saburo groaned in frustration, throwing his arms up in the air for lack of words to say. "You have no idea how much you make me frustrated!" The boy looked at him with a dry glance.

"I think I've gotten a pretty good idea actually," he said in amusement. Saburo snorted, crossing his arms in a huff. He sent a glowering look at Rikuo and snarled, baring his sharper teeth. The boy blinked, pointing towards himself. "Do you... have a grudge against me?"

"Of course I do!" the neko spat out, acid flavoring his voice. "You ruined my reputation! Made me lose respect among my clan! It's all ruined all because of you!" Rikuo nodded thoughtfully, rubbing his chin.

"Well, that is something to have a grudge over," he ignored the sharp remark from Saburo. "If that was true."

"What?" the angry youkai hissed. "Of course its true!" he narrowed his eyes. "Unless you're implying I had no reputation in the beginning?"

"No, no, no. That's not what I meant." The boy raised his hands to placate the murderous aura that was coming from the neko. "What I meant to say is that you're a great guy!" He hurriedly changed his words, cursing his lack of tact when the killing intent only grew to stifling levels. "What I meant was..." His forehead was literally covered with sweat as he thought of something to say that would calm Saburo down. If the youkai didn't calm down soon, then the humans would definitely feel it and someone would be sent down to investigate and Rikuo really didn't want to explain the existence of demons to his friend Andy yet. He was starting to panic now. "Saburo-san... calm down?" When that weak request failed, he took a deep breath and muttered, 'Screw this.' and stepped forward to wrap his arms around the other.

"Saburo-san, can you please calm down?" he whispered softly, breath tickling in the youkai's sensitive ear. "If you don't, humans will come down..." There was a worried glance cast to the neko. Right now, his claws were unnaturally sharp and tails and ears bristled in agitation. A pair of dark eyes glowed with an inner light in the darkness. Then, ever so slowly, Saburo's body relaxed, muscles loosening under the hand rubbing up and down his back. His animalistic features disappeared and a tail tucked up under the yukata's edge, hidden again.

"You can let go now," he said dully. With a relieved sigh, the boy stepped back and tucked his hands to his sides. Grateful of the dim lighting that hide his flaming cheeks, Rikuo made eye contact with the other with a questioning look.

"Are you alright now?"

"Yeah," Saburo said, ruffling his dark hair with a human-like hand. He wrinkled his nose once he realized how he had been behaving. The brunette boy glanced away.

"Did I really cause you to lose that much respect in your clan?" The neko felt his face heating up in turn and his head ducked away. Pursing his lips, he grumbled.

"No, not really. I just got mad. That's all." Relieved, Rikuo smiled and nodded his head, hair bobbing with the movement.

"That's good! I was worried that something happened because of me and..." he scratched his cheek, embarrassed a little. "Then it would be my fault you got in trouble..." Saburo opened his lips to shriek that yes, it was all his fault, but bit his tongue and swallowed his remark instead, knowing it wasn't true.

"No, nothing really happened," he admitted, feeling as if there was a stone in his mouth. It was slightly bittersweet. "I was being... foolish." He had to force the last word out, mentally cringing, the two syllables feeling heavy.

"No!" Rikuo protested, waving his hands in front of him. "I'm really sorry, Saburo-san. I didn't mean to cause you so much trouble." He bowed. "Hopefully, you'll accept my apologies."

Feeling flustered, the neko numbly nodded, but realized the boy couldn't see it and said, "It's fine, really. Just... get up, will you?" He harrumphed, feeling strange at the sight of someone bowing to him since it was usually him doing the bowing at Bakenekoya. It was unnerving.

"Hai!" Rikuo grabbed the youkai's hands with a positively beaming smile that made the other cringe at the brightness. "I'm sure we're going to be really good friends, Saburo-san!"

"Erm, yeah, sure." Saburo quickly recovered his hands and hide them in his sleeves, uncomfortable with all the touching. "Just Saburo's fine. Adding '-san' makes me feel like my father." The boy contemplated this for a moment.

"Alright, Saburo-kun," The neko mentally cringed at the honorific. "I like being friends and all." They were friends? "But... was there a reason why you came to O-Sake? Surely you didn't come all this way to tell me of your feelings?" Why did it sound like a cracked-up romance all of a sudden? At the question, his memory came back with a snap and the youkai nodded.

"Actually, Ryoto-sama wants to say you're welcome to come to the Bakenekoya at any time. We're open all day and night until one in the morning, so don't hesitate to drop by any time we're open. That's what he told me to tell you."

"Ah, thank you then, Saburo-kun." RIkuo motioned towards the stairs to the upper floor. "Want to go now? It is getting late, after all." It was almost midnight and today hadn't been a calm and relaxing day either. The neko agreed; it was about time he headed back to the First District anyway.

"I'll be off then, see you some other time, Richiki-san," he said, surprisingly feeling no resentment at the respectful honorific he added.

"Please, if you are Saburo-kun, then call me Kou," the boy hopped up the stairs, other following close. "After all, I don't call you Neko-san."

"Kou-kun, it is then," the neko youkai inclined his head, sounding the name carefully. Actually, it didn't sound too bad. "Kou-kun..."

"Yes?" Saburo was surprised, but then realized he had slipped out the name without thinking and shook his head.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to say that."

"That's okay!" Rikuo chirped as they burst through the door to the ground level. "I'll just see you to the exit then, alright?" Saburo made a noncommittal noise in his throat. "I'll take that as a yes!"

* * *

><p>Rikuo said his good night's, hugged, and kissed, on the cheek, a few people before closing the door to his room. With a huge breath, he released the tension in his body and his smile dropped to settle into a neutral position. He probed his cheeks to relax the tight muscles on his face and groaned as the knots released themselves. It was hard, smiling all day, especially if he didn't honestly feel like being happy, but he had to. He had to. Misery attracted even more attention than happiness, and that was the last thing he needed: attention; especially here in Ukiyoe. His back slid down the door and he sighed.<p>

A hammer pounded in the back of his head, each blow sending a flood of pain and nausea through his body, and he groaned, holding his head with both hands. Here, he could show his weakness, weaken his guard. The boy stifled a whimper, knowing the noise would attract the other residents of the bar, and bit down on his bottom lip. His fingers took on a claw-like shape and clenched on his arms.

There was black energy rushing under his skin like the bubbles of a boiling bubbles of a pot of water. It wanted to be out, to be released. He could feel it tingling from the tips of his hair to the bottom of his feet, rushing up and down all over the place, begging to be used, to do _something_.

It was as if there a beast raging in a fury temper, howling in his chest.

Rikuo curled into a ball as the full moon came out from behind the clouds and shone through the window, slipping its silver light on the wooden floor. It touched his legs and he flinched away from it as if it burned, feeling the power swirl with even more vigor inside him. He squeezed his eyes shut and focused on containing the energy. He could not let his control slip.

His hair swayed in a nonexistent breeze, but retained its normal brown color, much to the boy's relief.

"I must not lose control. I must not lose control. I must not lose control," he chanted over and over, holding onto the phrase as an anchor. "I must _not_ lose control..."

As so this continued throughout the night, until the moon tucked itself behind the horizon and the sun began its daily race across the blue sky again. Rikuo managed to crawl onto the bed and collapse forward on the sheets, not bothering to take off his shoes, and promptly fell asleep.

That was how morning found him.

* * *

><p>There was a pounding in his head and the boy groaned, burying his face in the comfortingly dark and cool blankets. Then, he realized the drums weren't in his head.<p>

"Kou, dammit, you little asshole! Wake up! It's eleven already! You should've had more than enough beauty sleep to last you a hundred years!" It was the door.

"Coming, Andy," he said, hoping his voice would reach through the wood. "Hold on a moment." Rikuo fumbled around to straighten his clothes and make himself look a bit more presentable. He opened the door with a bright and sunny smile. "Yes?" Andy stared at him. "What?"

"You look like shit," the blond man stated bluntly. He pointed at the boy with a suspicious finger. "What have you been doing up all night."

"I've been sleeping obviously. What else would I..." Rikuo yawned loudly, raising a hand to cover his mouth. "... be doing?" He blinked blearily at the man with an innocent aura. Andy looked unconvinced.

"Uh-huh, and I'm the Empress of China," he shook his head in disbelief. "Just get your ass in gear and wash up. Breakfast is in fifteen minutes."

"Okay. Thanks Andy..." the brunette trailed off, the rest of the words swallowed by another giant yawn. "See you then." The blond gave him a look before he grunted and tramped away, grumbling all the while.

Shuffling to the bathroom, Rikuo could see what the man had meant with his comment earlier. Looking at himself in the mirror, it wasn't hard to tell why. His hair was in clumps, spiking all over his head, a pair of thin and wiry glasses were askew from their perch on his nose, dark shadows clung to his skin persistently under his eyes, and his clothing was rumpled from sleep. He groaned, running a hand down his face. Andy was right. He was a mess.

He took his glasses off and splashed cold water on his face in an effort to get his sluggish mind functioning. He managed to look more alive when he slapped his cheeks, giving his pale and drawn face a pinkish, more healthy hue. Taking care of everything else, he was passable enough as a tired, but otherwise fine, boy. He stuffed his arms into a zip-up jacket as he raced downstairs.

"Good morning everyone!" he said cheerfully with a grin. "Sorry I'm late!"

"Nonsense! You're not late for anything. You're just on time," a woman said, setting plates on the table. She was Andy's wife, Tazuka Tsubaki. A pretty young woman with long, braided black hair, she was capable in the kitchen and around the house and could take on her husband on any day and come out on top; a true housewife, but very rarely did Rikuo see his tough, sailor-mouthed friend cowed by this seemingly gentle and sweet woman.

"Good morning, Tsubaki-san! Do you need any help?" the boy asked, but got shooed away from the oven for his efforts to eat breakfast.

"I'm fine right here, Kou-kun. Here," she set a bowl of rice in front of him and a pair of chopsticks. Tsubaki motioned to the dishes on the table. "Have some tamagoyaki and broiled fish."

"Itadakimasu!" Rikuo eyed the rolled omelet and bit into one, appreciation shining from his eyes. The egg was bursting with flavor and he snapped up some radish on the side. "Your cooking is wonderful, as always, Tsubaki-san." The woman laughed, waving her spoon at him in mock-seriousness. She gave him a beady look, but effect was ruined by the soft edge in her eyes.

"You just eat up, Kou-kun, or I'll beat you black and blue! You're as thin as a stick!" she turned around, mumbling about 'little boys that get blown away by the wind'. The brunette just smiled and turned to his table partner across the wooden surface.

"So, got any plans for today, Andy?" The blond man grunted from behind a newspaper and lowered the papers. He had already finished eating earlier before.

"You got time?"

"What do you need?" Andy sighed, scratching his head.

"We've been running low on regular groceries and need to run to the local market, but Tsubaki needs to stay here to tend to the bar and I have a meeting today at the docks. So..." he trailed off, but Rikuo understood enough to get the rest of it and nodded.

"That's fine. I've got nothing better to do. This'll be no problem." He accepted a list from the man and put it in his pocket. With a clack, he set his chopsticks down and bowed his head. "Thank you the meal." He stood up and zipped his jacket up. "Now, I think I'll be going. I'll be back soon! Bye!" The couple responded with 'goodbyes' and he was off. He whipped the list out of his pocket. "Now what do I need...?" A pair of eyebrows raised to the hairline and Rikuo paused, features torn between exasperation and anger.

Anger won over.

"Dammit Andy," he howled, swearing uncharacteristically, causing people around him to jump in surprise. "Why does your handwriting have to be so horrible!"

* * *

><p>Ta da~! Chapter four is done! I went over this for any errors, but may have missed a few, so please forgive me for anything that I didn't catch. It's sort of a filler-ish chapter, since not much happens, but next time, I'm thinking about a flashback to explain some things, what do you guys think?<p>

Also, right after updating chapter three, I went on vacation, to a far away place with no internet or laptop, so no writing. /pouts/ Sorry about that. I think I've replied to some of your reviews, but just to make sure... Summer's rotting my brain away... Bleh. XD Sorry if you get annoyance by a double reply. Also, if your review reply isn't here, it's because my brain remembers typing that one...

_SecondtoNon- I wish I could say "Your wish is my command!" but I can't. Here's the next chapter from this one's fingers (too much Rurouni Kenshin... XD). I hope you find it satisfactory. :3 Thanks for reading and reviewing!_

_NurarihyonNoMagoLover- Role playing? I love rp-ing! (Even if I only did it once before...) It's really fun! Starting a role-play? Well, summer's only half-way gone, so maybe I could think up something for a role-play, but honestly? I have no idea how to start one. Is it on a forum or something? _

_Flan-chan ufufu- Oh man! I thought I caught most of the mistakes, but you have proven me wrong. XD Thanks for being the Grammar-Nazi and helping me spot my mistakes! Yep! Chocolate-chip cyber cookies with mint dip if you want it. And skimming before a test or quiz? /grins/ My dear, that's just called cramming, trying to remember everything all at once. Skimming is much more eloquent and patient. /sticks nose up/ Lol. _

_In too deep- Yep, Saburo's discovered 'Kou' is a youkai. Pity though. He got distracted by hugs. /wiggles eyebrows/ Nah, just kidding. They're just going to be friends. Thanks for reading and reviewing, as always. XD_

_Darkkami- Yes! A flashback is what's next! Dun, dun, dun~! XD Thanks for popping in and checking here!_

**Reviews are yummy! (I'm eating a peach right now. Nom nom nom.)**

Love,

Shini


	5. Back After

_Rising_- Chapter 5- Back After

* * *

><p>After much grumbling, squinting, and scratching of the head, Rikuo finally figured what his friend was trying convey to him through the paper. With a snort, he stashed the list into his pocket, having memorized what was on it. He made his way to the market, finding the layout vaguely familiar. So far, everything seemed to be the same, except for the mini fish market to the left. He glanced at it, humming thoughtfully, before moving on.<p>

Overall, Ukiyoe hadn't changed much, for a small town. But... he inhaled deeply, taking in the nostalgic scents, it was his home, nonetheless. No matter how long he had stayed away, or how far he went, or how much he had seen, there was truly no place like home. He gazed at a sweets shop in the corner, reminiscing and recalling the joy and affection he held for that place. As if guided by a mysterious force, he found himself floating through the crowd to the left.

A small bell tinkled as the door opened, as it always did. The boy couldn't suppress a large grin. Knowing the shop like the back of his hand, he easily navigated through the shelves, fingers trailing over the boxes. Three shelves in, two to the left, and two down, if his memory served him right. His hand buried into a pile of sweets and he cried in delight. Pulling a plastic-covered candy out, his mouth began to water, almost tasting the sugar exploding on his tongue. It was a caramel toffee. He quickly grabbed a bag and filled it with the candies, sending a mental apology to Andy, promising to pay the man back later. He eyed the last candy in the bin and his fingers twitched. Lightning fast, the candy wrapper was ripped off and the toffee was popped inside his mouth.

"Well, well, this is a surprise?" Rikuo whirled around, shocked someone could sneak up behind him, and stopped chewing with a guilty face. He recognized voice. "It's been many a year since I've seen such enthusiasm over my caramel toffees." It was a wizened old man, the owner of the sweets shop. "There was a boy who loved to each those. He and his friend used to come all the time, but, alas, he has not been here for a long time." The old man laughed in his funny way and shuffled back to the counter. "I'll be at the desk." Rikuo carefully swallowed his ill-earned candy and followed the man, setting his bag on the counter. The man weighed and rung the purchase up. As he did, he asked a question.

"Do you by any chance know a boy called Rikuo? Nura Rikuo? He used to buy these all the time." The boy was looked over twice. "He resembles you." Without skipping a beat, Rikuo shook his head apologetically.

"I'm sorry ojii-san, I don't know anyone called 'Rikuo'." The man bowed his head, shadows crossing his face.

"I see. Thank you for answering." Rikuo grabbed his bag with a sigh with a brief 'thanks' and left the store with a ring of the bell. He had a hard look in his eyes.

_I__'__m __sorry__... __but __Nura __Rikuo __is __dead __and __gone__. __There __is __only __Richiki __Kou __left __now__. _

The boy made his way to the market and checked his watch. Good, he had beaten the lunch rush by a solid hour and a half. That meant less crowd and chance of meeting anyone, human or youkai, that he knew in the past, he hoped.

His hopes were not answered.

* * *

><p>Rikuo sighed heavily as he exited the last shop, arms full of groceries. Behind him, a voice called "Thank you for shopping here. Please come again!". Not bothering to answer, he focused on opening the door with a hip while balancing paper bags in his arms, but was having some difficulty. He cursed his small stature and physique for what seemed to be the twentieth time that day.<p>

"Here, let me help you with that." The boy suddenly found the door open and he blinked from under the edge of a brown bag. He shifted his load and peered into a pair of sharp brown eyes, speechless.

"Eh... thank you," he said awkwardly, finding his voice again. The other person gazed at the numerous groceries with a surprised gaze before moving forward in action.

"I'll help you take some of these home," he said, propping the door with his foot. Before Rikuo could protest, he already had half of his bags taken from him. Numbly, the brunette followed the helpful stranger, still in half-shock.

"Wow, these are pretty heavy. How did he carry all of them?" the stranger said to himself, hefting them in his arms. "Alright," he exclaimed, turning to the other boy. "Where to?" Rikuo shook himself out of his state and nodded forward with a chin.

"O-Sake's."

_That __boy__..._

"O-Sake's? Great! That's not too far from here! We can get there in two minutes!" The stranger blithely chatted on, not noticing that Rikuo wasn't listening. The boy was lost in his own thoughts. It didn't take long before they stood in front of the bar; it took two minutes, just like the other had said.

"Here," the boy jerked his head to the side. "We'll go through the back entrance." This unleashed a torrent of "Awesome!"s and "I've never been to a bar!" and "This is so cool!". He just ignored it all. They stepped across the threshold. "I'm back, Tsubaki-san!" The woman greeted them both with a smile.

"Thank you, Kou-kun, for doing this for me. We really appreciate it." Her eyes landed on the unfamiliar face and she asked kindly, "And who may you be?" The stranger goggled at the sight of a stunningly beautiful woman before saluting with a grin.

"Kiyojuji Kiyotsugu, ma'am, at your service!"

_Kiyojuji__... __Kiyotsugu__..._

_I __knew __it__._

_Kiyotsugu__..._

_**Gagoze**__**...**_

* * *

><p>Rikuo was huddled in a ball on the bench, waiting for his bus to arrive. He blew a huff of air out angrily, thinking back on what had happened earlier. Kiyotsugu and his friends had made fun of him again, for saying his grandfather was the great youkai Nurarihyon. They only blew him off, taking his words for lies. It stung, but what hurt the most was the fact that Kana, his best friend, had also did the same to him. He knew she was just being honest, but her words had crushed him.<p>

"_Youkai__... __are __monsters__, __aren__'__t __they__? __I __mean__, __if __you __showed __them __to __me __then __I__'__d __believe __you__... __But __really__, __I __wouldn__'__t __want __to __see __that __kind __of __stuff __at __all__!"_

He traced circles on his knee, the fabric wrinkling into the shapes. If even his best human friend didn't believe him, then maybe it was better to not talk about youkai at all. Tears prickled in his eyes and he hastily rubbed them away. He couldn't help but feel a twinge of bitter resentment against youkai inside his chest. It was smothered, though, when he remembered Tsurara, Aotabo, Kurotabo, and all the others. He couldn't hold it against them. A picture of his grandfather's grinning face popped up in his mind.

"_Regarding __the __matter __of __the __third__... __I __thought __I__'__d __leave __it __to __this __grandson __of __mine __here__, __Rikuo__."_

No! It wasn't his grandpa's fault either!

Rikuo drew his legs up and buried his face into his knees. He began to rock back and forth, voices whispering in his mind.

"_It__'__s __all __your __fault __for __being __such __a __blabbermouth __at __school__. __You __only __brought __this __upon __yourself__."_

He only wanted everyone to know how great youkai were... that they weren't scary at all...

"_You__'__re __so __weak__! __And __to __think__, __you__'__re __supposed __to __become __the __next __head __of __the __Nura __clan__!"_

He said he hated being part youkai, but really, he just didn't want to disappoint anyone!

"_And __now __look __at __you__, __poor__, __poor__, __weak__, __Rikuo__. __Does __it __hurt __you__, __baby__? __Knowing __that __you__'__re __only __three__-__fourths __human __and __quarter __youkai__? __You__'__ll __never __fit __in __anywhere__!"_

Rikuo clenched his teeth, hands pressed against his ears. He wanted these voices to stop! His head was feeling light and bright spots danced across his vision. His heart was pumping loudly in his chest.

"Rikuo-sama!" The boy picked up his head and gasped, taking his first breath in a while, his mind clear again. He hadn't noticed choking up. A weak grin crossed his face.

"Karasu-Tengu!" he said, standing up to greet the crow youkai, no traces of his thoughts in his voice or expression. "What are you doing here?"

"Nura-sama was getting worried because you weren't home yet and set me to check up on you." The small bird crossed his arms and gave the boy a small glare. "Why didn't you catch the bus?"

"Sorry," Rikuo apologized, rubbing his head sheepishly. "I was running late after school and missed the bus..." he explained, half-lying. He couldn't tell the crow youkai that he was getting teased. That would lead to uncomfortable questions of _why_ exactly was he getting picked on. "I had class duty and one of my classmates knocked a bucket over. We had to clean it up." The boy resisted the urge to squirm under the youkai's stern look and was relieved when Karasu-Tengu nodded in acceptance of his excuse. He yelped as the strap of his backpack was picked up and resigned himself to being flown home, tuning out the crow's squawking.

"Honestly, Rikuo-sama. It's a good thing I came to find you..."

It wasn't long before the two returned to the Nura household, the gloom of lanterns lightning up the property. Sometimes, the crow youkai's strength astounded him. For such a small appearance, Karasu-Tengu sure was strong.

As he was set down, he was tackled by crying Yuki-Onna. The ice maiden's body was shaking and her hands ran over his body, checking for any injuries.

"Yuki-Onna? What are you doing?" Karasu-Tengu fluttered on top of his head with a befuddled expression, also baffled by the girl's actions.

"What's wrong? Why's everyone out here?"

"Because... because!" the girl sobbed, her embrace tightening around Rikuo. The boy gasped as the air was forced from his body. Suddenly, a news reporter's voice filtered through the bustle of the youkai around him and the reason fell on him like a sack of bricks.

"_Breaking __news__! __After __a __cave__-__in __near __the __tunnel __in __Ukiyoe __Town__... __a __route __has __been__ "__buried __alive__"! __According __to __reports__, __a __large __number __of __Ukiyoe __Primary __School __children __were __riding __in __this __bus__..."_

* * *

><p>"Rikuo? Rikuo!" Tsubaki's voice drew the boy from his thoughts, pulling him from the past. Blinking a couple times, the boy smiled brightly.<p>

"Hai?" The woman gave him a concerned look. She placed a hand on his forehead, checking his temperature, and frowned when there was no evidence of fever.

"I've been calling you for a while now. Are you alright? Maybe those groceries were too much for you?" she fretted, hands wringing in anxiety. "Are you feeling well?"

"Yeah! You were all like," Kiyotsugu made a blank eyed face. "And staring into space!" Rikuo laughed lightly to reassure the two and moved to take the fruits and vegetables from their bags.

"Sorry, I was just thinking."

"Seemed like a really deep thought if you ask me," Kiyotsugu said as a side-comment, but checked his watch. "I guess it's time for me to go get some lunch. I've only got twenty-five or so more minutes left before my lunch period ends."

"Then why don't you eat with us today?" Tsubaki asked, motioning towards the kitchen with a smile. "I've made more than I should today." She raised a hand to her mouth and glanced to the side in embarrassment. "I forgot my husband wasn't coming home today..."

"H-Husband?" Kiyotsugu squawked and Rikuo elbowed him in the side, hissing. Luckily, the woman had turned away from them, already starting to get bowls out for the three.

"Shhh! Be quiet! Tsubaki's the wife the the owner of O-Sake! It's useless to crush on her!"

"But..." the older male moaned, glancing her way. He opened his mouth, but closed it again and his forehead creased. "I never did get your name."

"Richiki Kou. Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too." They turned to face the kitchen when Tsubaki called them for lunch. Rikuo could see sushi rolls on the table and grinned. He and Kiyotsugu slid into seats in unison and they both shouted before digging in.

"Itadakimasu!"

* * *

><p>They were quickly gaining ground and nearing the tunnel. Without looking back, Rikuo could tell the procession of youkai at his back were matching his pace step for step. With a smirk, he put on a burst of speed. The wind was on his face and howling in his ears. His blood was singing in joy under the bright moonlight. For the first time in his life, he knew what it was like to be truly free.<p>

This was freedom.

But, he didn't have time to waste on senseless musings and he shook his head. There was a tunnel full of children, his classmates, and they needed his help. Especially Kana. His eyes narrowed at the thought of his friend. The sight of rocks piling across half the road loomed in front of him.

"Pick up this rubble!" he shouted over his shoulder. "All battle-able youkai, follow me!" There was a chorus of "Yes, Rikuo-sama!" and the large group split into two. The smaller youkai went to clear the concrete of cliff rocks while the armed youkai stuck with him to find an entrance into the mass of fallen stones.

"Here, Rikuo-sama!" Aotabo's voice shouted and the boy hurried to his friend's side. He smiled at the large monk in thanks before rushing in. "Rikuo-sama! Wait!" The brunette's voice echoed behind him from within the tunnel, any visible trace already swallowed by the darkness.

"Sorry Aotabo! I've got no time!"

Rikuo ran and ran and ran, black and white hair swaying behind him. His footsteps pattered loudly to his suddenly sensitive ears. He could hear voices, slithering across the walls ahead of him, and what they were saying did not sound good. Putting on a burst of speed, he winced as his muscles protested, but urged his legs to go even faster.

Two minutes in and he was sure he was coming close to where his classmates were. He gasped as a blade flashed in the dim light and ducked just in time, only losing a few white hairs to an axe. Instinctively, he lashed out with his foot, tripping his attacker. The youkai tumbled to the ground with a yell, blade flying from his hands.

"Gagoze!" the boy growled, baring his teeth. "So you're the one behind this!" In response, the youkai only laughed, disappearing into the swarm of his clan's youkai.

Soon after, a group of youkai came from the tunnel with Aotabo and Kurotabo leading them, and Gagoze's group backed off cautiously, knowing how strong the youkai from the main house were. It was a tense wait before the fighting. Rikuo turned to his classmates, where a few youkai were trying to reassure them... and failing.

"Stop that. You're scaring them." The two grumbled, but listened and retreated back into the main force. The boy turned his eyes to gaze upon the terrified expressions of his classmates. "I'm glad you're safe," he said. "Don't worry, we'll protect you. So, close your eyes, alright?" His face grew worried when he noticed one member of his class missing. "Where's Kiyotsugu?"

"Kiyotsugu-kun?" a girl asked confusedly. "He was right next to me just a moment ago. Where did he go?" A shout from behind a giant rock alerted Rikuo and when he saw what Kurotabo was pointing at, his eyes widened. He was next to the other boy's side before he knew it, pushing down on the wound. Kiyotsugu's arm was bleeding profusely, a deep cut, and the weapon to do that was... an axe. The weapon was lying a few steps away from the unconscious boy's body. He saw a vision of the same blade coming towards him before flying from the hands of its owner. He gasped when he connected the dots.

When he had dodged the axe's sharp edge at the entrance of the cave, it had flew to another victim: Kiyotsugu. It did not miss a second time.

He heard a yell and the squelch of a blade entering flesh. That was like a signal to the youkai and the battle brawled on, killing the stalemate, but none of that registered to him. All he could see was the bright red color of his classmate's blood, seeping from the wound, and it was all his fault.

_All __my __fault__._

This thought shook him from his shock and he quickly tore a long strip from his cloak. He bandaged Kiyotsugu as tightly as he could and hefted the other boy on his shoulders. Turning back around, he noticed the fight was over. Only Gagoze was left standing. He slowly made his way towards the last standing enemy.

"Gagoze... I'm disappointed. Tell me, why did you attack these children?" The defiant youkai spat to the side in disgust, snarling.

"They're just worthless humans! There's no reason to defend them, but look!" He motioned all around him, where dozens of corpses littered the ground. "You've killed my clan, youkai, all over some _human __children_!" He sneered the last two words. "You've even got one on your shoulder right now! How disgusting!" Rikuo dully stared at him, no emotion flickering through the red depths.

"So you think you're some big-shot, killing children all over the place?" He tipped his head to the side and blinked slowly. "You wanted to eliminate me... and take the position of the third heir for yourself... right?" When there was no sound of denial, the boy closed his eyes. "You really are a pitiful excuse for a youkai. Take him back to the main house to grandpa," he said, moving to exit the tunnel. "I need to get medical attention for Kiyotsugu."

* * *

><p><em>Sorry<em>_, __Kiyotsugu__... __It__'__s __all __my __fault__._

* * *

><p>"Hey, Ojii-san, where did all the caramel toffees go?" a young man asked, chewing on toothpick. His red eyes narrowed in displeasure at the empty, mocking, bin in front of him. It was three shelves in, two to the left, and two down, just like it always had been, but this time, there were no sweets to greet him.<p>

"Sorry, sorry, a young boy came in earlier and bought the entire bin. No one has done that for a long while." The old man chuckled at him. "Imagine my surprise when he came in and ate the last toffee too!"

"Ate... the last toffee? He didn't put it in the bag?"

"Nope! The young whippersnapper probably thought he got it past me, but I noticed!" The candy shop owner blinked in surprise when the green-haired man leaned over the counter with a dark look.

"Tell me, what did he look like?"

"Erm... longish brown hair, brown eyes. Glasses. Very bright smile. Short and young." The man nodded sharply once and with a twist on his heel, out the door. He clenched his fist, feathers floating around him dangerously.

"Zen-sama!" a youkai said in concern, snake-like features hidden under a hood. "Please, do not exert yourself!" but Zen didn't listen and his angry aura only grew.

"That bastard!" he growled, veins popping from his hand. "I'm going to hunt him down and get those caramel toffees if it's the last thing I do!" Then, he keeled over, blood spewing from his mouth.

"Zen-sama," Hebitayuu sighed, exasperated, at his master. "At this rate, it will be the last thing you do..." A string of curses came from the man and the snake youkai inwardly rolled his eyes.

"Kami-sama give me the strength to deal with Zen-sama and his candies..."

* * *

><p>Rikuo shuddered as a shiver ran down his spine.<p>

"Kou-kun. Sorry, but can you do another favor for me?" The boy smiled and nodded, standing up from his seat.

"Sure! It's no problem."

It was just an errand.

Then, why did he have such a bad feeling?

* * *

><p>Aren't you guys special~? This chapter is extra long. Ta da! Enter Zen! I love his character, I really do, in all his short-tempered-ness and hot glory. Of course, there are quite a few other bishies in Nurarhiyon no Mago too. cough cough/ Anyway, the italics were really weird and didn't have proper spacing between the words when I uploaded the document. If I have missed anything when I checked this over, forgive me.

_Unita- I guess this chapter answers your question of when and how Rikuo left the clan? Surprise! /jumps out of giant cake/ As to the matter of Hagoromo Kitsune and the Nue... I haven't planned that far ahead, to be honest. I have everything until about the Shikoku Arc planned out. There'll be a giant twist there! Just you wait! /cackles/ Richiki Kou... That's a very good question. /twitch twitch/ I just checked in my notes and found out my past self wasn't considerate enough to put a definition down. Richiki was a name I found and the name Kou is from another manga. I thought that it would fit, since if you put the two together you get Rikuo. Sorry for the lack of definite answer. I really like your review though. It got me thinking about a lot things I forgot to consider. Thanks! ^_^_

_AznPuffyHair- Here's some of the past for you here! XD As for Nurarihyon noticing it's Rikuo? Well... that's for me to know and for you to find out! Thanks for reading and reviewing!_

_Flan-chan ufufu- Yay for flashbacks! This should help clear up some confusion. Exams? /wince/ Ouch. I certainly do not envy. Happy early birthday if I don't get you wish you one on the proper week! :3 Ryota is Ryota, it's just my fingers are rebellious and like to write Ryoto. Thanks for pointing that out to be. And reading. And reviewing. XD_

_Darkkami- Rikuo is one popular guy. It's his inner, sexy youkai self coming through. XD Here's an update! Ta da~! Thanks for checking here, reading, and reviewing! _

_Firehedgehog- Yes... that hair of his. /snicker/ I've always wondered how it stood up to the side by itself. I mean, he transforms and bam! It's long and spiky... to the side. XD And don't get me started on the squiggles... Thanks for reading and review. _

_SecondtoNon- You know what I was doing earlier? I was looking through mail and I found a review from you from OPAL! I'm so sorry for not recognizing you, especially since I love your name. Forgive me? Thanks for reading and review, as always. XD_

**Thanks to everyone who reads, alerts, favorites, and/or reviews! You know, I know there are a lot more than six or so people who read this story. So, prove your existence to me by reviewing? Please? Pretty please? :3 **

Love y'all,

Shini


	6. Quiet Before the Storm

_Rising_- Chapter 6- Quiet Before the Storm

* * *

><p>It was tranquil and there was nought a sound save for the light tinkling of a bell chime swaying in a soft breeze. No voices or shuffling feet interrupted the silence. In unison, two figures raised their hands and drank their cup of tea, exhaling in appreciation for the hot drink. One was a light brown haired boy, his irregular locks tied in a low tail. The other was a dark-haired neko youkai with a white bandanna. A large white bandage was plastered onto his cheek and his sleeves were push halfway back, revealing more bandages wrapped around his arm.<p>

"Today is a nice day, isn't it?" Rikuo asked his partner, eyes closed. He had a gentle smile, body completely relaxed. "The sun is bright. It's not too hot or cold. Quiet." There was a chink of fine china as he set the teacup down. "It's perfect. Don't you agree, Saburo-kun?" The youkai made a noise in his throat.

"That it is, Kou-kun." They sighed and, again, drank their tea in unison. Off to the side, a pair of neko youkai shivered and glanced nervously at the peaceful duo. The one with glasses leaned close to her friend to whisper.

"Is that really Saburo-san and Kou-san? They seem so... nice to each other. Not like the rumors." Her companion nodded with wide eyes, clutching his platter close to his chest.

"Oh the rumors are right. I've had to stay behind overtime to clean up the mess they made last time Kou-san was here." He grimaced at the memory. "It was awful." Eyes shining with curiosity, the female leaned closer, ignoring her friend's blush.

"Eh? Really? What was it like? Is it true they broke forty-seven dishes and a table?"

"Don't forget the two chairs," the other grimly reminded. "Those were smashed so terribly they couldn't be fixed."

"Then..." the youkai with glasses was confused. "Why are they, you know, so nice to each other today?" There was a careless shrug in response.

"I don't know and don't really care, as long as I don't have to clean up next time." There was a low hum in acquisence.

"True."

The corner of Rikuo's mouth twitched, his keen ears catching every word of the conversation that just transpired. Eyes still closed, his head turned to face Saburo. The youkai cringed in anticipation, ears flattening against his skull.

"Ne, Saburo-kun..." the boy asked teasingly, starting out slow. "The weather is nice today, don't you think?" Forcing a pleasant tone into his voice, he nodded and smiled convincingly.

"Yes, the weather is nice today, Rikuo-kun." Then, his fingers spasmed as he resisted the urge to crush the tea cup in his hands. The tips of his claws scraped against the white surface. The taste of bitter, unsweetened tea filled sense of taste and he almost gagged. With extreme self-control, he carefully set the china down and forced a smile on his lips.

"Saburo-kun... it's nice today, isn't it?"

"Yes, Kou-kun... Yes, it is."

And the cycle started once again.

* * *

><p>After the errand Tsubaki had sent him on, picking up some clothing from the tailor's shop, Rikuo decided to stop by and visit his most favorite neko youkai. The errand had been a small one, so it had only taken a few minutes to do. The boy checked the position of the sun, shading his eyes with a hand. There was still a good day of the day left, just after lunch, but not quite dinner yet. The traffic at the Bakenekoya would be relatively slow at this point. Humming a tune, he passed through an alleyway, the familiar feeling of walking through a ward sweeping over him.<p>

The First District, to humans, was just a regular place, full of restaurants, businesses, and the like. To them, there was nothing abnormal about it. To the youkai, however, this was the heart of Ukiyoe, a youkai hub and marketplace. Protected against unsuspecting people, the wards in front of the entrance were the strongest in the area, even surpassing those of the Nura clan district, repelling all that were ignorant of their youkai neighbors.

There was the merry jingle of a bell and Rikuo was greeted warmly by a neko youkai. He smiled as he stepped over the threshold, scanning the place for a certain someone.

"Ah, Saburo-kun!" he exclaimed, bounding over. He was feeling mischievous. "How have you been?"

"It was great, at least before you came in here," Saburo sniffed, gathering empty plates and cups onto his waiter platter. "Why are you even here?" The boy laughed and helped with the clean up.

"What? I can't stop by and visit my favorite neko?" The youkai frowned, blushing at the words, and smartly took a cup from Rikuo.

"No, you can't," he replied, hefting the platter stacked high with fine china and balancing it neatly on his hand. Not to be deterred, the shamisen player trailed behind, careful not to bump into the other.

"Why not? Do you hate me so much?"

"Hate?" Saburo repeated with an eyebrow quirk. "Yes," he said sarcastically. "I hate you from the bottom of my heart and wish you would just die."

"Really?"

"No," the youkai rolled his eyes. "I don't hate you, it's more like..." A cup from the side flew in front of him suddenly and, caught off guard, he stumbled forward as dishes and cups clattered with a horrible sound, teetering off the large platter.

"Saburo-kun!"

Saburo felt a force pull him back by the back of his yukata, but the weight of all the china in his hands was too great and Rikuo ended up also toppling to the ground. The neko youkai braced himself for impact, but it never came.

"Are you alright, Saburo-kun?" His eyes, somehow they closed, snapped open at the very near voice. The other cheerily smiled at him, pieces of glass falling from his hair. The boy lifted himself up and shook his head before standing straight. Speechless, the neko dumbly accepted the offered hand and got up. "Saburo-kun?" Realizing he hadn't answered the question, Saburo nodded.

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine." The brown-haired boy laughed, relief shining from his eyes.

"That's good. I was worried for a moment. Sorry." He rubbed the back of his head, sheepishly, but winced and brought his hand back. It was covered in red. At the sight of blood, Saburo's thoughts went into overdrive and he panicked. Grabbing the boy's arm, he pulled him in a direction.

"We have to get you to a healer!" but Rikuo was unmoving, shaking his head.

"Nah, I'm fine." He dismissed any protests and patted his head to prove it, but his face spasmed at the touch and the neko youkai's eyes narrowed.

"Come on," he snapped. "Obviously, you're lying." Rikuo opened his mouth to protest, but Saburo pinned him down with a dark glower and growled. "Shut up." The injured boy followed quite docilely after that. He was pushed down onto a seat as the youkai looked for something to clean the blood off with.

"You're an idiot, you know that?" Saburo grumbled. "Making me do this." His words were sharp and distasteful, but his motions were gentle on the boy's head. Rikuo cheekily grinned.

"Well, it's not like I made you do this," he drawled. "You're the one who insisted on dragging me here." He hissed in pain when there was a particular dab harder than the others. "Ow! Aren't you supposed to be nice to me? I'm injured!" The neko youkai, ironically, barked a laugh.

"I thought you were made of tougher stuff than this. Take it like a man!"

"But Sa-bu-ro-kun..." Rikuo whined, looking up at the irate youkai. "I'm not a man."

"Are you suggesting that you're a girl?" Saburo looked doubtful. The boy shook his head, but received a light rap on his head for it. "Stop moving!" Rikuo looked abashed, but still pushed forward.

"Sorry. But Saburo-kun! I'm not even sixteen yet! I'm only thirteen!" This surprised the neko youkai and his motions paused for a moment.

"What?" The boy's eyes widened and he bit the inside of his cheek. Shit. Quickly, he started to laugh, but it rang false even in his own ears.

"Silly! Did you think I was really thirteen?" he snorted, rolling his eyes. "I'm actually sixteen." Saburo relaxed and took the blood-stained rag away.

"Oh, then that makes a bit more sense. Now, where did I put those bandages?" The latter sentence was direction more towards himself, but Rikuo overheard it.

"Nah, it's fine. I'm already healed." He tapped his head and this time, there was no negative reaction from him. "I'm a fast healer." The youkai shrugged and closed the drawer he had opened. Then, the boy glanced at his watch and he groaned.

"Oh no, it's already five o'clock! I'm never going to make it!" This captured the neko youkai's interest. His ears swiveled towards Rikuo.

"What? Were you supposed to meet with your girlfriend or something?"

"No!" Rikuo gave the other a mild glare, rising from his seat. "Some of us actually have lives. I actually wanted to go see a play, but," he checked the time again. "It starts in five minutes and it usually takes me ten minutes to get to the theater." Saburo thought for a moment.

"The theater's the Bakufu theater, right?" The boy nodded hastily, a hopeful look entering his eyes. "There's a shortcut through the First District that can get you there in three minutes." A grin broke out from Rikuo's features and he earnestly grabbed the youkai by the shoulders.

"Really? So I won't be late?" The other sniffed and looked at him haughtily.

"That is, if I showed you the way." Rikuo's shoulders slumped and he sighed in disappointment. Saburo couldn't feel pity at the sad sight and heaved a heavy breath. "Fine," he beckoned with his hand with a mild glare. "I'll show you the way, since you saved me earlier. Just remember, I'm only helping me because of that. It's not I like you or anything."

"Of course!" Rikuo laughed. "Thank you, Saburo-kun!" The neko youkai turned his head away. His cheeks were tinged pink, the youkai not used to be praised so exuberantly.

"Whatever. Just hurry up or you're going to be late no matter what."

"Un!"

* * *

><p>Whatever he had been thinking when he offered to help the young boy, Saburo couldn't remember. However, he did know that, at that moment, he wished there was a wall he could bash Kou's head into. Once they had reached the theater- in two and a half minutes since they ran- Kou had thanked him profusely, bought him a ticket, and ushered him into the building before he even knew it!<p>

And that was how he came to be in his current predicament.

The theater was warm, murmurs rumbling in the giant space as people whispered in anticipation. Saburo turned to the inanely grinned boy at his side. He felt his eye starting to twitch at how annoying the younger was.

"Why am I here again?" he questioned.

"Because Saburo-kun is my very best friend!" The youkai only rolled his eyes and slunk even further down into his seat. He really didn't want to be even here.

"And what's this play called?"

"It's called... Ah..." Rikuo checked his program, worsening Saburo's mood.

"You don't even know what it's called and yet you dragged me here?"

"No!" the boy protested. "I just forgot. It's called _Death__of__a__Salesman_. It's a foreign play translated into Japanese." The title caused the youkai to raise an eyebrow at the strangeness of it.

"What kind of title is that?"

"Well," the boy's nose poked into the program, eyes squinting in the dim lighting as he tried to read what the summary was. "It's about a salesman. And he dies." Saburo snorted at the explanation.

"Thanks for stating the obvious," he said sarcastically. "It's not like the title didn't tell me anything." Rikuo flushed in embarrassment and thwacked the other over the head with the program. If fell into the youkai's lap.

"If you think you can do any better, then you try!" With a delicate huff, Saburo picked the small booklet and flipped it open to the right page.

"Alright," he said as he scanned the page. "So, the main character is named Willy. He has family problems with his sons. Both don't succeed in their endeavors for the future, frustrating the father. Then..." he thought for a moment. "I'm guess something happens and he dies." The boy rolled his eyes and grabbed the program back.

"That's exactly what I said!"

* * *

><p>It was dark outside by the time the show was done. They walked back to the Bakenekoya together, passing by groups of lively youkai. Soon, they turned into a small road. It was a shortcut, the neko youkai claimed. The reason that they hadn't taken it earlier was because... ah... he had forgotten.<p>

On a different matter, the play hadn't been as bad as Saburo had feared, but still, something had bothered him.

"I can't believe he killed himself just so his son could have money to start a business!" he exclaimed. "And then the son couldn't even do that!" His companion didn't respond to this and he looked over. Kou had a thoughtful expression on his face. "Kou-kun?" At the mention of his name, the boy's head shot up.

"Hm? Oh. Yeah. Biff, was it? The son's name?" Saburo nodded, but gave him a strange look.

"Are you feeling alright?" he asked. Kou grinned in response and lightly nudged the other with a shoulder.

"What? Is the almighty Saburo-sama feeling worried for little ol' me?" the boy teased. "Nah, I was just thinking." The neko youkai laughed and nudged Kou back.

"Really? You can think? What were you thinking about?"

_About __how __some __people __just __want __to __be __normal__, __without __everyone __else__'__s __expectations__._

"About how Saburo seems to have liked the play, even with all the complaining." Saburo was about to give a witty retort, but a voice interrupted them.

"What's a mangy cat and... human doing out here?" The word after the pause had been spat out, dripping with loathing. On instinct, Saburo slid in front of his friend protectively, acting as a shield between him and the origin of the voice.

"Who are you?" His eyes darted around, trying to catch a glimpse of the threat. "Come out!" There was a low chuckled that sent shivers down his spine. He tried to stop his body from trembling as a large figure came out of the shadows. He was distinctly humanoid, but Saburo knew who, or rather, what he was. Every neko youkai in these parts worth his salt knew the signs: reddish eyes, sharp facial features, tall and lanky bodies...

"Kyuso!" growled Saburo. "What are you doing here?" The rat youkai threw his head back, laughing uproariously.

"Foolish, poor, _weak_, little cat youkai. Look at him shaking!" Sneers and jeering started around them when more figures detached themselves from the shadows.

This only caused Saburo to tense even more and he shifted his body into a defensive pose. "Kou-kun, when I say so, I want you to run, alright?" The rat youkai overheard this and laughed once again. His eyes were narrowed in sadistic pleasure.

"Do you really think you can defeat all of us?" Saburo's mouth tightened in determination and he crouched even lower, prepared to spring forward..

"I will not allow you to harm a single hair on his head!"

* * *

><p>It's been a while, hasn't it? I can't believe it. Thank you for Thanksgiving Breaks. Otherwise, this would've been delayed even more. Silly school. That's why, I decided to make this chapter more... interesting, to say. I wasn't going to introduce the Kyuso Clan just yet, maybe next chapter, but it seemed to fit, so... shrugs/ What do you all think?

Oh yeah! And _Death of a Salesman_ is a real play. I've just never watched it before, so, if anyone has seen it, please tell me if I got everything right.

_Darkkami- I really hope you get this, because that'll mean you're still around. Sorry for the long wait. Zen'll make an appearance either next chapter, or the chapter after that. We'll see, ne? ^_~_

_fangirl1203- Thank you for your praise. So... Tada~! An update! I hope you enjoyed it. ^_^_

_Hitokiri Shinzui- Caramel is good, isn't it? Personally, though, I've been leaning towards Almond Joys recently. What's your favorite candy? _

_Flan-chan ufufu- O.O It's like Pokemon evolution, Neko-style! Yep! Kiyotsugu's last name is Kiyojuji. I had to keep checked the wikia for the spell 'cause I always forgot. Oh snap, I need to fix Rikuo's name. Thanks for the tip! She definitely doesn't know his real identity. Dun dun dunnn~! Same with Aotabo's hair color... It's white. . Mistakes everywhere! Especially since I spelled Nurarihyon wrong! /glares at hands/ Butterfingers... (I now check every single time I type Nurarihyon.) The HP series? That's a Sirius-ly awesome birthday present. (Not sure if you've read that far, but I couldn't resist. XD) Yay for writing! And, erm... Not yay for typhoons! _

_SecondtoNon- The flashback's just a hint of why Rikuo left. :P You don't get to find that out until later~! Here's an update and extra at long last! Sorry for the long wait! XD_

_Unita- Hmm... I put adventure, since Nurarihyon no Mago is a shounen manga/anime. I put humor because of Rikuo's teasing character and the funny moments I write (At least, I think they're funny. Like the candy scene. /snickers/) Oh look! I made an unintentional pun! (Small voice in head: Lameeee. Other voice: Shush you.) Well, I thought that since there is no conflict over Rikuo's eligibility to be the successor of Nurarihyon, then Hebidayu would still be content with stick with Zen. No explanation to the flashback this time, I'm afraid. As for gaining 'Fear' for Rikuo... I working on it! XD I've got a rough idea, but it's in a messy pencil sketchy state right now, so... check back on that? And actually, he's still thirteen. He only disguises himself with make-up to look sixteen. Thanks for the offer. ^_^_

_jouvena- I sort of understand what you mean by a small boat in the ocean. I'm glad you enjoyed the candy story scene. I hope you find the omake as funny! XD_

_sliverblueroses- Voila! An update! Sorry for taking so long. But, yep, everyone will find out. Everytually. Mwahaha. :D_

_Firehedgehog- Those are some very good ideas, but my lips are sealed! Imagination is good! It's what feeds us all! Bwahahahahahaha! Yeah... good thing there's no school tomorrow. XD_

On a different note, enjoy the omake, since you all deserve it!

* * *

><p><strong>Omake<strong>

"Hoh?" Rikuo's eyes grew wide when he saw something flutter in the shade of the cherry blossom tree. His grip on his spinning top tightened as he slowly inched closer and closer. Where was it... There! He gasped and dropped his toy, rushing towards the fallen bird. He crouched down to get a closer look.

It was a funny bird. He had never seen such a thing before. It was a dark purple, with red highlighting the tips of the feathers. Actually, the color red dominated at least a third of the avian's long tail feathers. There was also some V-shaped red feathers sticking out from its head, giving it a sharp look. He cocked his head to the side in curiosity. Its eyes were red too. All in all, it was a very beautiful bird.

The bird gave a short chirp and he smiled, letting the whole world see a gaping hole in his teeth. He whistled through the gap in response, causing the animal to squawk in surprise and jump back. That was when he noticed the wing dragging on its side.

"Oh no! You're hurt!" Worry swam in Rikuo's eyes as he thought of what to do. A lot of youkai were busy preparing for a youkai lord to come to the Nura clan's estate. That was also the reason why he was playing alone today. "Who can help you...?" he wondered. Then, he brightened up. "I know! Oji-san can help you! He knows how to do everything?" He looked around for any eavesdroppers before leaning forward, as if he was telling a secret. "Do you know why? It's because he's the Supreme Commander of the Nura Clan, Nurarihyon!" Rikuo looked extremely proud of his grandfather and pointed his thumb at his chest. "One day, I'll be the Third Supreme Commander when I'm old enough and succeed grandpa! Then, I'll be the best leader in the whole wide world!" The bird chirped again and he gasped. "On no! I'm sorry! I completely forgot!" Then, he scooped the feathered animal up and ran into the house, shouting.

"Oji-san! Oji-san! Where are you?" Natto Kozo ran by, a large box in his hands above his head. "Natto Kozo!" The small, but cheery youkai paused and turned around.

"Yes, Rikuo-sama?"

"Look!" The young boy showed the youkai the bird. "It's hurt!" Natto Kozo disguised a laugh with a sneeze.

"Why, that looks like an injured young bird. What are you going to do with it?" Rikuo gave him a strange look, as if the answer was obvious and to the boy, it was.

"Bring him to grandpa, of course!" he exclaimed. "He know everything." The youkai smiled, or at least his eye indicated so.

"I saw him walking to the front gates to greet Lord Yakushi. Perhaps you can catch him there?" Rikuo thanked the soybean youkai and ran to where his grandfather was.

"Oji-san! I need your help!" The old youkai turned around. His eyebrows rose when he saw was in his grandson's hands.

"Rikuo! Where did you find that bird?" The young body beamed a bright smile.

"He was under the sakura tree! But look!" He rose his hands to allow the other to see better. "His wing is hurt!" Very gently, the animal was transferred from a younger pair of hands to an older pair. Nurarihyon smiled and covered the bird's body with his hand. Rikuo watched with entranced eyes.

"Well, Rikuo. It seems your little friend has already healed himself." The old youkai removed his hand and the boy gasped in surprise as the bird cooed and fluttered its wings a bit. Then, it launched itself into the air and landed on his head. Rikuo's hands flew up, followed ts movements. His mouth was open, in an adorable and cute way only young children could.

His okaa-san had told him what an animal looked like when he had asked. Rikuo crossed his arms and closed his eyes. His forehead scrunched up as he intensely tried to remember her answer. She said they had big tail feathers. Check. Dark feathers? Check. Some red feathers? Check. Fluffy feathers? Rikuo raised a hand and patted the bird's body. Yep, they were soft. Big round body? Well... Not check.

His mind came up with one conclusion.

"... Baby turkey?"

* * *

><p>Happy Thanksgiving! XD<p> 


End file.
